


Never Break a Gift Sword in the Blade

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blacksmithing, Fluff, Four was fed up, I learnt too much about swords, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Swords, Wild gets a gift, but he's wild, but it was worth it, forges, it's really only four and wild, let the man work in piece, warriors and legend say a one liner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Three: weaponWild gets a homemade gift from Four! Sadly, he's Wild...





	Never Break a Gift Sword in the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

As much as Four enjoyed working in the forge, there was times when he wished he _didn’t. _

Such as when Wild appeared with a broken sword and shield in hand.

This was a daily occurrence whenever they were in his Hyrule. Wild would walk into the forge, a sheepish smile on his face, as he handed Four a snapped weapon.

Whether it be a Rusty Broadsword, a Knight Claymore, or a Royal Broadsword, there was always something to fix.

Though, this meant that he wasn’t going to go rusty on his skill—that’s for sure.

In all honesty, it wasn’t surprising that Four decided to craft Wild a sword from scratch.

He was a genius swordsmith, taking techniques from every people he could. Weaving skill, talent, and knowledge to create swords absolutely perfect in battle. Balanced, sharp, and beautiful.

His grandfather would be proud.

It was when Wild stepped into the forge for the fifth time the same day did Four snap. He shooed everyone out of the area, and shut the doors. The group of Links were exiled from his grandfather’s forge until he was finished.

No one knew what he was crafting.

* * *

As Four looked at the cooling metal, he smiled.

The ricasso was the perfect size, the fuller was beautiful, from point to pommel the sword was balanced. The hilt was the perfect size to be used as a single or double handed weapon. The pommel was decorated with a blue stone that was on a shelf in the forge, it shone against the fire’s light.

Although the sword was a little too big for Four to carry, he proudly wrapped his creation in a cloth and opened the forge’s door. It wasn’t a long walk from the forge to his house, and he was able to open the door.

The Links were crowded around the kitchen table, trying to occupy themselves while Four worked.

“Hey,” Four greeted, stepping into the room, “where’s Wild?”

Wild looked up from the table at the sound of his name.

Four walked over to him and placed the sword down. “Here. This is so that you don’t have to bother me every day.”

Carefully unwrapping the cloth, Wild gasped at the sword. He grabbed the hilt and picked it up, looking it over. “This is… wow, Four!”

Legend whistled. “Wow, smithy. Never knew you had such talent.”

Four would’ve been offended if he wasn’t used to Legend.

Wild tested out the balance and looked at the blade. He looked up at Four. “Thank you, Four! You didn’t need to do this…”

Four shrugged him off. “Eh, you would’ve kept bothering me if I didn’t. Besides, this sword won’t break on you that easily.”

Wild placed the sword down on the cloth and reached out to hug Four in a rare show of affection. “Thank you!”

Four awkwardly accepted the hug. “No problem.”

Wild turned back to his new sword, a large smile on his face.

“So,” Warriors started, “you taking requests?”

* * *

Much like what Four said, Wild’s new sword didn’t break easily.

It worked flawless, taking down enemies with a sharpened blade.

It was an amazing sword.

So, when a few weeks passed and there was a faint chip in the blade, Four felt something inside him shatter.

This illusion of Wild being able to keep a sword without breaking it died.

Much like the sword when it shattered into blue crystals.

It was sufficed to say that Wild didn’t stop apologising for three days straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
